Prolactin is a polypeptide growth hormone that exerts its activity by interacting with the prolactin receptor (PRLR). PRLR is a single transmembrane receptor belonging to the class 1 cytokine receptor superfamily. The binding of prolactin to PRLR leads to receptor dimerization and intracellular signaling. Signaling through PRLR is associated with various processes such as mammary gland development, lactation, reproduction and immunomodulation. Moreover, high levels of PRLR expression have been detected in breast, prostate and other tumor types.
Blockade of PRLR signaling has been suggested as a means for treating breast and prostate cancer. (See, e.g., Damiano and Wasserman, April 2013, Clin. Cancer Res. 19(7):1644-1650). Anti-PRLR antibodies are mentioned, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,867,493 and 7,422,899. Nonetheless, there is a need in the art for novel PRLR antagonists, such as anti-PRLR antibodies, for the treatment of cancer and other disorders associated with PRLR expression and/or signaling.